Malévola
'''Malévola' (マレフィセント Marefisento) é a principal antagonista de A Bela Adormecida e antagonista de boa parte de The King of Cartoons 2006 que é equivalente ao jogo Kingdom Hearts. Malévola é uma encarnação do puro mal e responsável por todo infortúnio no reino do Rei Stefan. Ela se ofende por não ser convidada para o batismo da Princesa Aurora e tenta se vingar do Rei Stefan e da Rainha Leah amaldiçoando Aurora. Ela parece ser particularmente desdenhosa das três boas fadas Flora, Fauna e Primavera, seus opostos polares, que fazem todo o possível para manter a esmagadora magia maligna de Malévola à distância. Ela é frequentemente acompanhada por seu corvo de estimação Diablo. Nos tempos atuais ela procura obter controle sobre todos os mundos e espalhar a escuridão por todos eles. Para este fim, ela e outros vilões ajudam os Heartless a capturar as sete Princesses of Heart e a devorar os corações dos mundos. Ela é geralmente líder dos Vilões da Disney. Aparência Malévola é uma mulher alta, esbelta, bonita, de pele verde pálida com rosto estreito e queixo proeminente. Ela também tem olhos amarelos e chifres negros (não se sabe se são chifres ou uma touca), o que simboliza sua magia negra. Ela está vestida com um manto preto e roxo com bordas de asas de morcego, debaixo de seu manto, ela usa um vestido com a mesma paleta de cores, mas com um pouco de vermelho em vez de roxo, e usa um anel de ouro com uma grande e misteriosa pedra negra e circular nele. Tanto a touca com chifres quanto o manto de asa de morcego representam e prenunciam sua forma de dragão. Ela carrega um cajado com um orbe verde brilhante na ponta através da qual ela lança seus feitiços. Malévola é capaz de transformar-se à vontade em numerosas formas, incluindo uma luz hipnótica flutuante que se assemelha a um fogo-fátuo e um enorme e monstruoso dragão preto e púrpura. Personalidade Malévola representa o verdadeiro mal. Ela é implacável, sombria e desonesta, que fará o que for preciso para alcançar seus objetivos malignos. Além disso, ela é muito sinistra, o que é mostrado quando ela provoca o príncipe Felipe depois que ela o captura. Sua frase mais famosa ("Seus pobres tolos! Vocês acham que podem me derrotar? Eu, a senhora de todos os males!?") indica que ela se pensa acima de todos, mesmo chamando seus aliados mais próximos de "seus animais de estimação" de uma maneira pseudo-afetuosa. Além de si mesma, a única entidade que ela parece ter um cuidado genuíno é seu corvo de estimação, Diablo. Isto é especialmente evidente em seu horror ao ver o resultado de Diablo sendo transformado em pedra. Malévola também parece ter alguma instabilidade emocional. Isso é especialmente evidente em sua reação à descoberta de que seus capangas passaram os 16 anos anteriores à procura de um bebê, onde ela lançou um ataque de riso quase verdadeiramente maligno antes de reagir violentamente contra seus capangas. Malévola, além de sua desonestidade, é muito enganadora em sua personalidade. Mas, sob a máscara do estoicismo, Malévola libera o peso de sua ira com um sorriso, que mostra como ela se alegra com a dor dos outros. Isso é exibido durante sua primeira aparição durante a cerimônia de aniversário de Aurora. Quando Primavera afirma sem rodeios: "Você não era desejada", Malévola finge estar chocada e magoada, comentando: "Nesse caso, é melhor eu partir." Mas então ela se virou e lançou uma maldição sobre Aurora, gargalhando enquanto tomava a doce vingança que tinha conseguido. Devido à sua personalidade enganosa, ela também expressa sarcasmo, o que é especialmente evidente durante sua tortura psicológica do Príncipe Felipe onde Malévola afirma que quando ele sair, ele estará "no alto de seu nobre cavalo" apesar da ser óbvio que ele e seu corcel mal conseguiam sair devido a quase morte. Malévola fala de maneira calma, apropriada e elegante, e tem duas motivações possíveis para seus crimes, seja por orgulho, considerando que ela amaldiçoa Aurora porque Stefan não a convidou para o batismo, ou ela é simplesmente um monstro que gosta de ser mau. O último é mais sugerido por ela admitir que ela não se ofendeu nem um pouco por convidá-la antes de amaldiçoar Aurora. Apesar ser vista como uma encarnação maligna, certos personagens como Vinix parecem não leva-la completamente a sério, a chamando de "vilã amargurada apenas por não ser convidada para um batismo". História De acordo com Disney Villains: Top Secret Files, Malévola Faery (Maleficent Faery) frequentou uma escola de magia em sua juventude, onde ela já mostrava notáveis interesses pelos dragões. Em seus anos mais jovens, ela tendeu a se transformar acidentalmente em sua forma de dragão (aprendendo a controlá-lo muito mais tarde); isso aconteceu em uma festa de aniversário em que ela foi convidada, e o desastre resultante é a razão pela qual ela tradicionalmente nunca foi convidada para festas. Por outro lado, descobriu-se que ela foi realmente convidada para a cerimônia de nascimento de Aurora, e que o convite simplesmente nunca chegou ao seu castelo porque ela queimou o carteiro até a morte (acreditando que ele era um invasor) antes que ele pudesse entregá-lo. Úrsula. A História da Bruxa da Pequena Sereia É mencionado que Malévola e Ursula têm uma frequente rivalidade. Quando Malévola ouve falar do relacionamento das Odd Sisters com Ursula, ela envia seu corvo para dar-lhes um aviso para quebrar os laços com a Bruxa do Mar, porque a Fada das Trevas sabe até onde Ursula vai para conseguir o que ela realmente quer, mesmo que isso signifique trair as irmãs. A Bela Adormecida No batizado da recém nascida Princesa Aurora, as Três Boas Fadas vêm dar três presentes à criança. Antes de Primavera ter a chance de dar à criança um presente final, Malévola aparece com seu corvo Diablo. Irritada por não receber um convite, ela amaldiçoa a criança, decretando que, antes que o sol se ponha no décimo sexto aniversário de Aurora, a criança morra picando o dedo na agulha de uma roca de fiar. Antes que os guardas possam reagir, ela desaparece. Embora ela seja incapaz de desfazer toda a maldição, Primavera altera para que Aurora não morra, mas apenas entre num sono profundo que só pode ser quebrado com o beijo do verdadeiro amor. Quando se aproxima o décimo sexto aniversário de Aurora, Malévola pune seus Goons depois de descobrir que eles estupidamente procuravam por um bebê há dezesseis anos. Depois de chama-los de idiotas e imbecis e intimidá-los para fugir, conjurando relâmpagos negros com seu cajado, ela envia seu corvo Diablo para procurar a princesa. Depois de conseguir encontrar o esconderijo de Aurora e as fadas, Diablo voa de volta para Malévola para informá-la do paradeiro de Aurora. Com esse novo conhecimento, Malévola planeja seu próximo passo. Quando as três fadas devolvem a princesa ao castelo e a deixa sozinha por um tempo, Malévola usa uma aparição hipnótica parecida com um fogo-fátuo, para atrair Aurora a uma roca de fiar conjurada por Malévola. Embora Aurora seja tirada momentaneamente do transe pelas fadas, Malévola manda Aurora tocar a agulha; ela o faz, picando o dedo no processo e, em seguida, cai no chão, imóvel. As fadas chegam para encontrar Malévola, que zomba de seus esforços para detê-la. Ela então descobre a princesa caída diante de seus olhos e desaparece, gargalhando maniacamente. Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Em um ponto desconhecido no tempo, Malévola conheceu o Mestre Xehanort, que revelou a ela a existência de outros mundos e as sete Princesses of Heart,, cujos corações poderiam ser usados para conquistar todos os mundos. Ele também contou a ela sobre certos detentores da Keyblade que ela encontraria. Após este encontro, as ambições de Malévola cresceriam para dominar todos os mundos. Terra chega em Enchanted Dominion, em busca do Mestre Xehanort, e ele encontra Malévola na ponte que leva ao portão do castelo. Ela afirma não saber de Xehanort, mas ela diz a Terra de um homem que ela viu saindo do castelo, falando de "aprisionar a luz". Terra entra no castelo e encontra Aurora dormindo em seu quarto, onde Malévola aparece para ele novamente e conta a ele sobre os sete corações de pura luz que concedem o poder de governar todos os mundos e menciona a Keyblade. Ela se oferece para contar a Terra sobre Xehanort se ele roubar o coração de Aurora por ela, mas ele se recusa. Irritada por seu desafio, Malévola usa sua magia para "sussurrar" à escuridão no coração da Terra e colocá-lo em transe. Usando Terra como uma extensão de sua vontade, Malévola usa sua Keyblade para extrair o coração de Aurora. Uma vez que Terra volta a si e percebe o que ele fez, Malévola informa que ela não sabe onde Xehanort foi quando ele desapareceu na escuridão. Malévola oferece a Terra a chance de se juntar a ela e recolher os seis corações de pura luz remanescentes. No entanto, Terra se recusa, assim como o castelo começa a tremer devido a um gigante Unversed. Ela avisa que ele não pode reprimir sua escuridão pela força e depois desaparece. Depois que Terra derrota o Unversed, Malévola o observa saindo, observando que a busca pelos seis corações de pura luz levará algum tempo. Ventus depois chega à fortaleza de Malévola com as três boas fadas para recuperar o coração de Aurora. Depois de libertar o coração com sucesso, eles encontram Malévola em sua sala do trono, furiosa. Ela diz a Ventus que Terra foi quem roubou o coração de Aurora, e apesar de ter sido avisada por Xehanort para não prejudicar Ventus, ela luta contra ele. Ventus derrota Malévola com a ajuda de Flora, Fauna e Primavera, mas reafirma que Terra aceitou de bom grado o coração de Aurora. The King of Cartoons/A Bela Adormecida Malévola chama seus capangas, e eles vão capturar o verdadeiro amor de Aurora (que acabou sendo o Príncipe Felipe, ao invés de um camponês). Sob as ordens de Malévola, Felipe é levado para o domínio de Malévola na Montanha Proibida. Quando as fadas chegam à casa de campo em busca de Felipe, tudo o que encontram é o chapéu do príncipe, permitindo-lhes deduzir que Malévola o capturou. As fadas eventualmente encontrariam o Vinix, e após saber que ele é o Rei dos Desenhos, o avisa sobre a situação. Na Montanha Proibida, Malévola visita o prisioneiro Felipe na masmorra. Ela zomba dele com o conhecimento de que "Rosa" é na verdade a Princesa Aurora e ridiculariza a noção de que "o amor verdadeiro vence tudo". Ela então revela sua intenção de manter Felipe preso até que ele envelheça, então deixa-lo ir procurar Aurora, que não terá envelhecido um dia desde então. Malévola deixa a masmorra para seus aposentos. Flora, Fauna e Primavera acompanhadas de Vinix, se infiltram na cela de Felipe e o entrega com o Escudo da Virtude e a Espada da Verdade. Enquanto eles escapam, eles são confrontados por Diablo, que busca os Goons. Enquanto Vinix, Felipe e as fadas esquivam-se dos Goons e escapam, Diablo voa para avisar Malévola da fuga de Felipe. Diablo chega do lado de fora da torre de Malévola, onde Primavera finalmente transforma o corvo em uma estátua. Despertada pelo grasnar constante de Diablo, Malévola surge de sua torre onde ela encontra a forma petrificada de Diablo. Chocado com o estado de Diablo e enfurecido com a visão de Felipe escapando, Malévola tenta derrubá-lo com um raio. Enquanto ele continua, ela invoca uma floresta de espinhos para cercar o castelo de Stefan como um bloqueio. Com a ajuda das boas fadas, no entanto, Felipe consegue cortar os espinhos e para o castelo. Enfurecida, Malévola se transporta para o castelo de Stefan para aparecer diante de Felipe. Como uma tentativa final de matar o príncipe, Malévola invoca todo o poder do Inferno para se transformar em um enorme dragão. Felipe e Vinix partem pra cima do dragão, que os joga para trás com suas explosões de chamas. Enquanto os dois jovens correm, Malévola os persegue em um alto penhasco, os levando até a borda. Com outra poderosa explosão de chamas, ela explode seu escudo. Quando ela está prestes a terminar o agora indefeso Felipe, Flora, Fauna e Primavera magicamente capacitam a Espada da Verdade, e Felipe imediatamente atira a espada no coração do dragão. Malévola grita de dor e cai na borda, tentando devorar Felipe pela última vez, mas ele se esquiva. Seu enorme peso, no momento do impacto, faz com que a borda desmorone, enviando Malévola para baixo até sua morte. Felipe e Vinix olham para baixo para ver o que resta de Malévola para ver nada mais do que seu manto rasgado no chão, mais a Espada da Verdade, ainda embutida no manto, ficando preta. Maleficent's Revenge Dois anos depois, Aurora e Príncipe Felipe se casaram, e o casal, assim como todo o reino, se preparou para comemorar seu aniversário. Quando as Três Boas Fadas começaram a trabalhar nas decorações, elas notaram que seus poderes foram drenados. Isto foi devido ao eclipse solar. Quando tal evento acontece, as fadas perdem sua magia e seus feitiços são desfeitos, para o desconforto de Primavera. Enquanto isso, nas Montanhas Proibidas, o feitiço de Primavera sobre Diablo é quebrado, e o corvo é revivido de sua morte. Imediatamente, ele começa a procurar por Malévola, eventualmente encontrando seu manto, com seu cajado por perto. Diablo consegue usar a magia da fada do mal para reviver sua mestre e, juntos, a dupla vil abre caminho para o reino, planejando separar Aurora e Felipe e dominar a terra. No dia da celebração, Malévola invade e coloca uma maldição sobre o castelo, transformando cada alma, com exceção de Aurora, em pedra. Torturada e desesperada, Aurora implora por misericórdia a Felipe e seu povo, chegando a pedir que a fada má a transforme em pedra também. Malévola se recusa, como ela é incapaz de colocar uma maldição sobre a princesa devido a proteção de Flora, Fauna e Primavera, mas ela é capaz de conceder um desejo, resultando em Aurora sacrificando sua vida em troca de seus entes queridos e povo. Com Aurora mais uma vez colocada em um sono profundo, os cidadãos do reino são libertados, incluindo Felipe, que corre para as Montanhas Proibidas para salvar sua noiva. Lá, uma batalha entre Malévola em forma de dragão e o príncipe acontece. O dragão do mal tenta morder Felipe com suas presas venenosas, mas ela acidentalmente ataca a própria cauda, se matando. Quando Malévola é derrotada mais uma vez, Felipe novamente acorda Aurora com um beijo de amor verdadeiro. Antes de Kingdom Hearts Retornando novamente, Malévola concentrou seus esforços na busca das Princesses of Heart. Usando os Corridors of Darkness, Malévola viajou para outros lugares para recrutar aliados para se juntar à sua causa; o primeiro dos quais foi Bafo, que havia sido banido da Disney Town. Donald Duck and Mickey Mouse in "La Storia Infinita" Malévola aparece como o líder dos Vilões da Disney. Uma misteriosa força maligna conhecida como o "Nada" está lentamente destruindo o mundo. Malévola é vista pela primeira vez no barco a vapor da Madame Medusa, onde os vilões estão reunidos. Ela chega lá para avisar os outros vilões que Mickey Mouse foi encarregado de lutar contra o Nada. Ela então explica que é do interesse dos vilões que o Nada destrua o mundo; Ela afirma que uma vez que o mundo é destruído, eles, com sua magia negra, serão capazes de refazê-lo ao seu gosto. Ela decide cuidar dele e sai para a floresta de Broceliande (onde Mickey Mouse está procurando conselhos de Merlin). Ela coloca uma maldição na floresta para colocar todos nela para dormir; embora Mickey seja capaz de obter alguns conselhos de Arquimedes, o feitiço logo o afeta. Mais tarde, Malévola reaparece no clímax da história, na agora abandonada Ilha do Prazer (que está lentamente sendo devorada pelo Nada), onde ela confronta Mickey Mouse. Ela se gaba de como vai matá-lo para que o Nada não seja detido. Mickey pede sua motivação, e ela explica que, finalmente, o Bem será derrotado desta vez. Mickey responde que o Mal não pode vencer se ela e os outros vilões forem mortos pelo Nada também; Malévola admite que ela mentiu para os outros vilões, controlando-os para que eles a ajudassem a matá-lo, e que ela está pronta para sacrificar sua própria vida com o propósito de ver os agentes do bem destruídos. Ela se transforma em sua forma de dragão, mas é sugada pelo Nada antes que ela possa matar Mickey; Mickey faz uma fuga oportuna em cima de Dumbo. House of Mouse Malévola fez aparições frequentes como um dos convidados em House of Mouse. Notavelmente, no episódio, "Halloween com Hades", centrado em Hades tentando conquistá-la. Malévola inicialmente rejeita Hades, então Mickey tenta ajudá-lo ensinando Hades a ser bom. A técnica falha e Hades fica tão louco que ele tenta matar Mickey. Malévola gosta do mal em Hades e concorda em sair com ele. Mais tarde no episódio, eles são vistos jantando juntos. No entanto, suas aparições posteriores sugerem que ela terminou com ele algum tempo depois. Em "As Grandes Férias de Mickey e Minnie", Malévola em sua forma de dragão, ao lado de Mushu, Madame Mim, Elliott e o Dragão Relutante, causam um incêndio no clube, com Mushu acusando-a por isso. Malévola foi abordada por outros vilões que tentaram conquistá-la e, em troca, ela os rejeita, atacando-os com com seu cajado. O Capitão Gancho tentou encantá-la, apenas para ser teletransportado, deixando para trás seu gancho. Jafar também tentou conquistá-la enquanto eles se sentaram juntos, mas acabou sendo literalmente queimado. Malévola também aparece ao lado dos vilões como parte de seu tema musical em Os Vilões da Disney. Nesse mesmo especial, é um dos poucos momentos que Malévola não lidera os vilões da Disney, mas sim Jafar, revelando que ela só lidera o grupo em planos que são do seu interesse ou que Jafar é o segundo em comando. The King of Cartoons 2006/Kingdom Hearts Ao longo dos próximos anos, os Heartless aparecem no Realm of Light, e Malévola decide usar seus poderes das trevas para comandar as criaturas. Ela captura Aurora e faz com que seu próprio mundo caia na escuridão, eventualmente levando Malévola ao Radiant Garden. Malévola liderou um ataque à cidade para reivindicar o castelo de Ansem the Wise, para si mesma. Enquanto muitos foram vítimas de seus Heartless, um quarteto de sobreviventes (Cid, Squall Leonhart, Aerith Gainsborough e Yuffie Kisaragi) são conhecidos por terem escapado para Traverse Town. Com a cidade destruída, Malévola mudou-se para o agora abandonado Hollow Bastion, redecorando-o para seus gostos. Malévola utilizou a capela do castelo para fazer reuniões com outros vilões nela. Com a ajuda de Bafo, Malévola recruta Hades, Jafar, Ursula, Oogie Boogie e Capitão Gancho para sua causa, e eles usam os Heartless para promover suas próprias ambições enquanto procuram pelas Keyholes e as Princesses of Heart. Ela consegue reunir a maioria das páginas do Ansem's Report, que ela e seus aliados usaram para entender melhor a natureza dos Heartless. Nesse meio tempo, Malévola despacha Bafo para montar um exército de poderosos Heartless para ela. Com Bafo, Malévola aprendeu sobre outro Keyblade Master que estaria se opondo a ela: Mickey Mouse. Com o conhecimento de Bafo sobre o rei e seus vassalos, Malévola se prepara para lidar com eles caso interfiram. Quando Riku acorda sozinho em Hollow Bastion após a destruição da Destiny Islands, Malévola se aproxima dele e lhe dá um quarto no castelo. Mais tarde, Malévola e seus aliados, através da magia da bruxa, testemunham Vinix, Sora, Donald e Pateta derrotando o Guard Armor, e eles discutem sobre o jovem portador da Keyblade. Eles continuam a monitorar o progresso dos protagonistas, enquanto continuam a perseguir suas próprias ambições. A medida que seus aliados implementam seus próprios esquemas em seus respectivos mundos, Malévola ocasionalmente os aconselha ou observa, bem como assegura-se de que continuam procurando as Keyholes e as Princesas. Quando os vilões observam Sora selando a Keyhole de Deep Jungle, Malévola garante que levará eras para o menino encontrar o resto e observa que ele não tem conhecimento de seu plano sobre as princesas. Malévola começa a persuadir Riku a ajudá-la, e ela lhe concede a habilidade de viajar entre os mundos. Quando Riku encontra Sora em Traverse Town e o vê com Vinix, Donald e Pateta, Malévola o convence de que Sora se esqueceu dele e de Kairi. Em troca de ajudá-lo enquanto ele procura Kairi, Riku concorda em ajudar a fada maligna a reunir as Princesas. Em Agrabah, Malévola verifica o progresso de Jafar em encontrar a Keyhole e capturar Jasmine. Ela lembra-lhe a importância das princesas e o adverte contra ser descuidado com a escuridão. Malévola aparece novamente depois que Jafar usa os poderes do Gênio da Lampada para revelar a Keyhole, e ela descobre que Sora continuou a interferir. Sora e companhia chegam ao local, e Sora percebe quem ela é antes de desaparecer. Ela retorna ao Hollow Bastion e Riku captura Jasmine e a leva para lá também. Ela diz a Hades que Jafar foi superado por seu ódio e adverte novamente contra deixar a escuridão dominar a si mesmo. Para homenagear seu contrato com Riku, que ela diz ser o filho que ela nunca teve, ela o envia para navegar com o Capitão Gancho para encontrar Kairi. Enquanto Riku está tentando atormentar Sora dentro de Monstro, Malévola vai checá-lo. Ela avisa Riku para ter cuidado com a escuridão em seu coração, já que os Heartless caçam isso, mas ele diz a ela para cuidar de seus próprios negócios enquanto ela entra em um corridor of darkness. Malévola encontra Riku mais tarde no navio do Capitão Gancho, onde o corpo comatoso de Kairi está descansando, e ela diz ao menino que o poder e a sabedoria de Kingdom Hearts permitirá que ele recupere o coração de Kairi assim que reunirem as oito Princesas. Ela então lhe dá o poder de controlar os Heartless. Depois que Riku leva Kairi para Hollow Bastion através de um corridor of darkness, esforçando-se no processo, Malévola diz a ele que ele confiar demais nas trevas coloca seu coração em risco. Ela também conta a ele sobre a Fera, que foi capaz de alcançar o castelo com sua força de vontade. Ela amplifica os poderes sombrios de Riku, permitindo que ele entre no Dark Mode. Enquanto Vinix, Sora e Fera entram em Hollow Bastion, Malévola usa o poder das Princesses of Heart para revelar a Final Keyhole no Grande Salão. Ela é acompanhada logo depois por Riku, que agora está possuído por Ansem, Seeker of Darkness e armado com a Keyblade of heart. Malévola, em choque, percebe que a Keyhole e a Keyblade estão incompletos, devido à ausência do coração de Kairi. Ela vai pessoalmente confrontar o grupo de Sora, mas ela é derrotada, e ela se retira para a torre da Capela com os protagonistas a perseguindo. O possuído Riku chega, e ele a empala com sua Keyblade, desbloqueando a escuridão em seu coração. Oprimido pelo poder das trevas, Malévola se transforma em um dragão e ataca Vinix e seus companheiros novamente, apenas para ser derrotada. Porém, quando Riku a empalou, ele abriu a escuridão em seu coração, liberando sua habilidade de viajar no tempo. Kingdom Hearts χ Malévola, após ser empalada por Riku e derrotada pelo grupo de Sora, acaba viajando vários séculos no passado, na esperança de reescrever a história para que ela pudesse evitar sua derrota. No entanto, ela ficou presa em um mundo de dados de Enchanted Dominion. Ela fala com uma figura misteriosa na escuridão, que a informa sobre as regras da viagem no tempo e menciona que a ajudará a voltar à sua época original. The King of Cartoons 2007/Kingdom Hearts II Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion Malévola não aparece realmente em Power of Illusion, na realidade Mizrabel utiliza sua habilidade de mudança de forma para tomar a forma de Malévola e sua forma de dragão. Princesinha Sofia Malévola é brevemente mencionada no episódio de Princesinha Sofia, "Abram Passagem para Fada Urtiga", quando a Fada Urtiga planeja se tornar a fada mais poderosa de todas, e deseja abertamente tornar-se tão famosa quanto Malévola, embora afirme que será mais magnífica. Poderes e Habilidades Transformações Músicas * Squirming Evil - Kingdom Hearts * Squirming Evil - Kingdom Hearts 1.5 HD ReMIX * The Encounter - Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep * The Encounter - Kingdom Hearts 2.5 HD ReMIX Dragon Form * The Deep End - Kingdom Hearts * The Deep End - Kingdom Hearts 1.5 HD ReMIX * The Fight for my Friends - Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories * The Fight for my Friends - Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories * The Fight for my Friends - Kingdom Hearts 1.5 HD ReMIX * Vim And Vigor - Kingdom Hearts Re:Coded Galeria Trívias Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagem do Mundo dos Desenhos Categoria:Personagens da série Principal Categoria:Personagem Feminino Categoria:Vilões Categoria:Disney Categoria:Mago Categoria:Kingdom Hearts Categoria:A Bela Adormecida Categoria:Personagens Franceses Categoria:Fadas